12 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Pan Złota Rączka (128) - serial komediowy, USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.00 Pan Kleks w Kosmosie (2-ost.) - film przygod., Polska 10.05 Alicja z zaczarowanej góry- reportaż 10.40 Klan (267) - telenowela, Polska 11.05 Andy (3-ost.) - film dok., W. Bryt./USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.45 Poczet Regionów Polski: Łódzkie - reportaż 12.50 Pierwszą Damą być... - reportaż 13.25 Nad Niemnem - film obyczajowy, Polska 16.20 Od przedszkola do Opola - program muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (986) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 18.50 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesi - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Raczej dla dorosłych: Okno sypialni - thriller. USA 22.10 Wypadki samochodowe (3-ost.) - film dok, 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.40 Alosza shop, czyli kram Awdiejewa (3) - program rozryw. 0.00 Osaczony - thriller erot., USA 1.35 Słoneczna dolina - dramat obyczajowy, Hongkong 3.25 Mój ślad (powt.) 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Pierwszy śnieg - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Na wolności - Julia Roberts wśród orangutanów - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 10.00 Dzieje mistrza Twardowskiego - baśń filmowa, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak (97 min) 11.45 Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Roger Moore, Walter Pidgeon, Van Johnson (112 min) 13.40 Naprawdę czeka ktoś - Koncert Galowy Festiwalu Piosenki Dzieci i Młodzieży Specjalnej Troski - Ciechocinek '99 (powt.) 15.00 Złotopolscy (176): Kontrola - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) 15.30 Szansa na sukces: Z Zamościa - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 16.25 Wyjście awaryjne - komedia, Polska 1982, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bożena Dykiel, Maria Gładkowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski (89 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.25 Jeden na jeden: Wojciech Borowiak - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 20.00 L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Ludzie honoru (A Few Good Men) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson, Demi Moore, Kevin Bacon (135 min) 23.55 Niezwykłe akcje ratowania zwierząt (2) - film dokumentalny 00.25 Zmysłowa obsesja (Bad Timing - A Sensual Obsession) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1980, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Harvey Keitel, Denholm Elliott, Art Garfunkel (117 min) 02.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.24 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.40 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 08.30 54 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (ost.): Senemedar - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (49 min) 11.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.50 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.00 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.20 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.40 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.05 (WP) Miniatura w kwartecie - program muzyczny 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Z kodeksem na ty 15.55 Mój świat: Andrea Bocelli - magazyn 16.15 Z historią na ty 16.35 Miska ryżu - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Gawędy ziemiańskie 17.15 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.30 Antrakt - magazyn 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Przypadek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec (103 min) 00.15 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Program na sobotę Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 1999 (stereo) 7.00 Świat według Bundych (55) - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (stereo) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny (stereo) 7.35 Batman (109) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (stereo) 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (133) - serial animowany, USA 1992 (stereo) 8.30 Tarzan (51) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991 (stereo) 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (31) - serial komediowy, USA 1990 (stereo) 9.30 Paloma (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 (stereo) 10.30 Biesiadogranie w Koszalinie 1999 na bis - program rozrywkowy, Polska 1999, prowadzenie: Norbert Łaciński i Anna Niedziałkowska, wyk.: Bobi, Format, Babylon, Kapela Wuja Zdzisia, Fun-Tastic, Brawo, Waldemar, Toledo, Holiday, T&T, Blue Box, Seweryn, Justyna i Piotr, Love System, Big Dance, Diana, Top One, Voyager, Antoś i Ziuta Szprychowie, Mr Dex, Twins & Boy, Lover Dance, Venus i inni (stereo) 11.30 Graczykowie (11): Lucuś - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 (stereo) 12.00 13 Posterunek (32): Zmory z przeszłości - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 (stereo) 12.30 Policjanci (5) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1999 (stereo) 13.30 Waleczne szczeniaki - film animowany, USA 1988 (stereo) 15.00 Godzilla (33) - serial animowany, USA 1992 (stereo) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (118) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998 (stereo) 16.50 Powrót Supermana (39) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994 (stereo) 17.40 Legendy kung-fu (63) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 (stereo) 18.30 Super Express TV - magazyn interwencyjny (stereo) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (46) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 (stereo) 19.50 Real TV - dokument, USA 1998 (stereo) 20.00 13 Posterunek (32): Zmory z przeszłości - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 (stereo) 20.35 Graczykowie (11): Lucuś - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 (stereo) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 21.05 W ślepym zaułku - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 (stereo) 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.45 Informacje 23.05 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny (stereo) 23.20 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny, Polska 1999 (stereo) 23.55 Super Express TV - magazyn interwencyjny (stereo) 0.10 Ta ostatnia noc - melodramat, USA 1975 (stereo) 2.10 Muzyka na BIS - magazyn muzyczny, w paśmie: 2.10 Disco Polo Live (118): Buenos Ares - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 1998 (stereo) 3.10 Piosenka na życzenie (1) - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 1998 (stereo) 4.05 W rytmie disco - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 1999 (stereo) 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi 27 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego 55 8.10 Walter Melon 10 - serial 8.35 Space Strikers - serial 9.00 Rosalinda 71 - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie 147 10.40 Dziedziczka (76) - serial 11.30 TeIesklep 12.00 Cristina 98 - serial 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi 27 - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Billy Dwa Kapelusze - western USA 16.15 Pełna chata 53 - serial komediowy USA 16.45 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Rosalinda 72 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina 99 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Terminator - film akcji USA 23.30 Milczenie owiec - film sensacyjny USA 1.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 4.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (54) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (55) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (4) - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (54) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (15) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (55) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (55) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (16) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (5) - telenowela 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (55) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (55) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Na granicy śmierci (Deadly Care) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Belinda Balaski, Paddi Edwards (90 min) 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 22.50 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.20 Eliminatorzy (Eliminators) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Andrew Prine, Patrick Reynolds, Denise Crosby, Conan Lee (96 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.30 Teledyski 7.05 Mała panna Marker - komedia muzyczna USA 8.25 Najlepszy przyjaciel psa - film familijny USA 10.00 Awantura o spadek - komedia, Wielka Brytania-USA 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial USA 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14,00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Ball 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Na granicy śmierci - film sensacyjny USA 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.20 Porwanie Juliana H. - film sensacyjny. Niemcy 1.05 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 1.50 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 2.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 3.20 Porwanie Juliana H. - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 4.50 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 5.15 Detektyw - serial sensacyny TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Wieści polonijne 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Polska - Świat 2000 9.00 Złotopolscy - serial 9.30 Drynda 10.00 Siedlisko - serial 10.45 Linia specjalna 11.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą 13.30 Za mundurem panny sznurem - reportaż 14.00 Credo 14.30 Magazyn Polonijny 15.00 Teledyski na życzenie 15.10 Kwadrat 15.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała 16.00 Z miast i miasteczek 16.10 Edukacja nowego wieku 16.30 Kocham kino 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda 17.45 Hity satelity 18.05 Pegaz miesiąca 18.35 Mój ślad 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Siedlisko - serial 20.50 MdM 21.20 Linia specjalna 22.15 MOTO Polonia 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30 TV Polonia zaprasza 0.35 Hity satelity 0.50 Złotopolscy - serial 1.20 Filmy anim. 1.25 Mój ślad 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Siedlisko - serial 2.50 MdM 3.20 Linia specjalna 4.15 MOTO Polonia 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport telegram 4.55 Spojrzenia na Polskę 5.10 Kraina uśmiechu 6.00 Zakończenie Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (45) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (52) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (105) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (106) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (60) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (97) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (97) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (98) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (98) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (41) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (53) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (5) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (5) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (101) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (11) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (45 min) 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Motowiadomości - program motoryzacyjny 22.35 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz Brazylia - Australia 00.15 Teksas po drugiej stronie rzeki (Texas Across the River) - western, USA 1966, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Dean Martin, Alain Delon, Joey Bishop, Rosemary Forsyth (101 min) 02.05 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 03.05 Piosenka na życzenie 04.05 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Aktualności filmowe 7.50 Łapu-capu 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. 8.00 Księżniczka Nilu - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Kot w butach - film dla dzieci USA (K) 10.05 Ścigany inaczej - komedia USA (K) 11.40 Kaskaderzy - serial dok. (K) 12.05 Historia kina w Poplelawach - baśń pol. (K) 13.45 Deser: Cisza (K) 14.00 Fenomen przyrody - serial dok. (K) 14.30 Bob Morane - serial anim. (K) 15.00 Balzak (II) - film obycz. franc. (K) 16.40 Obcy: Przebudzenie - film USA (K) 18.30 Księżniczka Nilu - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu 20.00 Lekcja przetrwania - thriller USA, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Alec Baldwin (K) 21.55 Kidnaperzy - dramat franc. (K) 23.40 Siódmy zmysł - film erot. (K) 1.20 Upadłe anioły - dramat Hongkong (K) 2.55 Artyści i modelki - komedia USA (K) 4.45 Wybawcy - cena ryzyka - dramat USA (K) 6.30 Delfiny: Odwieczna przyjaźń - film dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.35 Byle do woja - komedia USA 8.20 Na planie filmu "Kula" 8.40 Prawo i przywilej - film krym. USA 10.20 Romans z duchami - komedia romant. USA 11.55 Wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy sami - komedia hiszp. 13.45 Kondor, kojot i kanion - film przyrod. 14.40 Na planie filmu "Billboard" 15.15 Szaleni bracia Deedle - komedia USA 16.50 Flubber - komedia USA 18.30 Uwolnić orkę 3 - film przyg. USA 20.00 Wysłannik przyszłości - film akcji USA 23.00 Miejski obłęd - thriller USA 1.00 Pornografia - za i przeciw - film dok. 1.50 Palmetto - thriller erot. USA 3.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 4.15 Zasadzka na diabelskiej wyspie - film akcji USA 5.50 Na planie filmu "Kula" Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 Chojrak (S'en fout la mort) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1990, reż. Claire Denis, wyk. Isaach de Bankole, Alex Descas, Jean-Claude Brialy, Solveig Dommartin (88 min) 10.30 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.20 Nie chce mi się spać (J'ai pas sommei) - film kryminalny, Francja 1994, reż. Claire Denis, wyk. Richard Courcet, Katherine Golubeva, Line Renaud, Beatrice Dalle (110 min) 12.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.15 Ktoś za drzwiami (Someone Behind the Door) - film kryminalny, Francja 1971, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Anthony Perkins, Jill Ireland, Henri Garcin (97 min) 15.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 Dzieci kłamstwa - film fabularny 19.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.05 Zbrukany anioł (Sale comme un ange) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1991, reż. Catherine Breillat, wyk. Cloude Brasseur, Nils Tavernier, Roland Amstutz, Cloude-Jean Philippe (105 min) 22.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.20 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 01.05 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.30 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (75 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.35 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.25 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Błękitna wyspa (Due gocce d'acqua salata) - melodramat, Włochy 1981, reż. John Wilder, wyk. Sabrina Siani, Fabio Meyer, Mario Pedone (90 min) 22.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.20 Studio sport: Koszykówka 01.00 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Chris Cornell 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 09.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.50 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (90 min) 11.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 11.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.00 Jesteśmy aniołami - Dolary (Noi siamo angeli - Dollari) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (90 min) 13.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.00 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 15.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 16.40 Dalej, kretynie! (Vieni avanti cretino) - komedia, Włochy 1981, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Lino Balfi, Franco Bracardi, Adriana Russo, Michela Miti (95 min) 18.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 18.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.20 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Madame Sans - Gene - komedia historyczna, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 1961, reż. Christian Jaque, wyk. Sophia Loren, Robert Hossein, Marina Berti, Julien Bertheau (95 min) 23.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.20 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.25 Hotel Deutchland 07.55 Rodzina Akbal 08.40 Wolność albo śmierć 09.30 Życie w pasie śmierci 10.00 Wschód w oczach zachodu (1/3): Era Pacyfiku 10.40 Etiopia w walce o niepodległość 11.45 O szczebel niżej (6-ost.): Szpitalne poduszki 12.15 Wojna w przestworzach (10/13): Walka o panowanie w powietrzu 13.10 Dziewicza Australia - region Kimberley 14.05 Chaval 14.20 Szkoła od najmłodszych lat? 15.05 Mauretańskie karawany 15.35 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (1/4): Zwykli gracze 16.25 Manekiny 16.45 Woda - skuteczna broń 17.30 Wiek XX (1/13): Podróże w nieznane 18.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (41) 19.15 Roberto Rosselinni - wizjoner kina 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Wojna chłopska 21.55 Podróże po Amazonii (2-ost.) 22.30 Syberyjscy koczownicy 23.35 Wielkie wystawy: Puvis de Chavannes 00.00 Harlemska szkoła stepowania 01.00 Pod presją czasu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Kłamczucha (Isabella the Liar) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Franco Giraldi, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Marie Laforet, Maurizio Donadoni, Antonella Monetti (120 min) 22.10 Koncert muzyki rockowej 23.10 Valentina - serial erotyczny 00.10 Nocne namiętności 00.40 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.40 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (ost.): Senemedar - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (49 min) 11.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.50 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.00 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.20 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.40 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.05 (WP) Miniatura w kwartecie - program muzyczny 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Serial dokumentalny 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Przypadek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec (103 min) 00.15 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.40 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 Jutro popłynę daleko - reportaż 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (ost.): Senemedar - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (49 min) 11.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.50 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.00 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.20 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.40 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.05 (WP) Miniatura w kwartecie - program muzyczny 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Z archiwum Telewizji Bydgoszcz 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Telepitaval - program P. Szymańskiego 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Przypadek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec (103 min) 00.15 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.40 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 EOL - program informacyjny 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (ost.): Senemedar - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (49 min) 11.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.50 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.00 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.20 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.40 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.05 (WP) Miniatura w kwartecie - program muzyczny 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.45 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 17.30 Klucze pozostawić w drzwiach - reportaż historyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Przypadek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec (103 min) 00.15 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.40 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kraj za miastem - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Święto Niepodległości 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (ost.): Senemedar - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (49 min) 11.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.50 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.00 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.20 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.40 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.05 (WP) Miniatura w kwartecie - program muzyczny 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Hulajnoga - program dla dzieci 16.00 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.15 Trochę kultury, proszę... - program Jacka Grzelaka 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Hasło: Przygoda - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Pod włos 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Walce szlachetne i sentymentalne - Ravel 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Przypadek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec (103 min) 00.15 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.40 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dni Sztokholmu w Krakowie 09.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (ost.): Senemedar - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (49 min) 11.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 11.50 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program eduakcyjny 12.00 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.20 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.40 (WP) Ja, ty, my - wybierzmy razem 13.05 (WP) Miniatura w kwartecie - program muzyczny 13.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Przypadek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec (103 min) 00.15 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Film fabularny 12.20 Kuchnie świata - program kulinarny 12.50 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.05 Muzyka amerykańska: Jazz - program muzyczny 14.05 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Nowożeńcy (The Imported Bridegroom) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Pamela Berger, wyk. Eugene Troobnick, Avi Hoffman, Greta Cowan, Annette Miller (90 min) 16.30 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 17.05 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 17.35 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 18.05 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Film fabularny 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Japońskie zbrodnie wojenne - film dokumentalny 22.50 Trefne pieniądze (Funny Money) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. James Kenelm Clarke, wyk. Gregg Henry, Elizabeth Daily, Gareth Hunt, Annie Ross (92 min) 00.20 TV Shop 00.35 Hardcore - film erotyczny, USA 01.55 Program na sobotę 02.00 BTV nocą Nasza TV Bryza 05.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.00 Magazyn harcerski 06.30 Aktualności 06.45 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 06.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 17.00 Talent program - program muzyczny 17.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Interwencje 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Na granicy śmierci (Deadly Care) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Belinda Balaski, Paddi Edwards (90 min) 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Aktualności 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Interwencje 23.20 Eliminatorzy (Eliminators) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Andrew Prine, Patrick Reynolds, Denise Crosby, Conan Lee (96 min) 01.00 Supernoc - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 02.30 Jak obyczaj każe... 02.45 Program na sobotę 02.50 Teleinformator TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 51 serc 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Na granicy śmierci (Deadly Care) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Belinda Balaski, Paddi Edwards (90 min) 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Informacje TV-51 23.20 Eliminatorzy (Eliminators) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Andrew Prine, Patrick Reynolds, Denise Crosby, Conan Lee (96 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jozafat Koncewicz 09.20 Leszek - film dokumentalny 09.45 Ziemniaki po peruwiańsku - program kulinarny 09.50 Hołd górali polskich - relacja 10.00 Wszystko śpiewa, wszystko gra - program dnia 10.10 Kalwaryjskie misteria - film dokumentalny 10.40 Ja was posyłam - reportaż 10.55 Odnowienie i pojednanie - relacja 11.10 Na tej skale - film dokumentalny 11.25 Paul Gaugain i awangarda rosyjska - reportaż 11.50 Pieśń słoneczna 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 W hołdzie powstańcom - reportaż 12.10 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Pokora - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 12.20 I co był dalej?: Długi, gruby... - program dla dzieci 12.30 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Kaniony - film przyrodniczy 13.10 Orkiestra Koncertowa Wojska Polskiego (2) - relacja 13.55 Całun - film dokumentalny 14.20 Spacerkiem po Starówce - reportaż 14.35 Od Bogurodzicy do Mazurka Dąbrowskiego - program edukacyjny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Religie i środowisko - reportaż 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jozafat Koncewicz 16.15 Ścieżki kultury: Sztuka gotyku - magazyn kulturalny 16.40 Niech się Polska przyśni Tobie - film dokumentalny 17.00 Islam - felieton 17.10 Święcenia biskupie w Warszawie - relacja 17.35 II Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II na Jasną Górę - film dokumentalny 18.00 Tajemniczy kościół św. Stefana - film dokumentalny 18.20 Saharyjska ballada - reportaż 18.35 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Tęskniącej - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Przenoszenie wyobraźni - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Droga kontemplacji - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Nie habit czyni mnicha - film dokumentalny 21.40 Pielgrzym - reportaż 21.55 Program na sobotę ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 06.40 Proces 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) - serial przygodowy 07.50 Film animowany 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 09.00 Drapieżniki (Chiszczniki) - film kryminalny, Rosja 1991, reż. A.Kosarew, wyk. P. Wieliaminow, I. Kwasza, I. Korotkowa, I. Wołkow ( 85min) 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Kraj cudów 11.50 KWN-99 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Dżentelmen-show 15.55 Dokumentalny detektyw 15.25 Smakowite historie 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Pole cudów 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 17.45 Wersja pułkownika Zorina (Wiersja połkownika Zorina) - film kryminalny, ZSRR 1978, reż. A. Ładynin, wyk. W.Sanajew, B. Iwanow, I. Woronow, W. Bekeris (89 min) 19.25 Hotel Leonida Jarmolnika 20.10 Wiadomości 20.30 Obywatel X (Citizen X) - film kryminalny, USA 1995,reż. Chris Gerolmo, wyk. Stephen Rea, Donald Sutherland (100 min) 22.10 Program na sobotę 22.15 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (10) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '97 (powt.) 05.00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 05.45 Magazyn reklamowy 06.00 (na żywo) Golf: Turniej Johnny Walker Classic w Taipeh 10.00 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 10.30 Poza kontrolą (6) - magazyn (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (24) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Takeshi's Castle (35) (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Touchdown - magazyn 14.45 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy 15.15 Blade Warriors (9) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (36) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski SpVgg Greuther Fürth - Hamburger SV 21.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski reprezentacji młodzieżowych U-17 Niemcy - Mali 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23.00 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 00.00 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (25) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) Arte 19.00 Tracks: Miejski skat z Ice T. - magazyn muzyczny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Gloomy Sunday - hymn samobójców - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 20.45 No child of mine - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1997, reż. Peter Kosminsky, wyk. Brooke Kinsella, Colin Salmon, Bill Geraghty, Sharon Small (81 min) 22.05 Ostatni papieros - film dokumentalny, Niemcy/USA 1998/99 23.30 Killer - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1997, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Jerzy Stuhr, Janusz Rewiński (99 min) 01.10 W otwarte karty - magazyn spraw miedzynarodowych (powt.) 01.20 Ma terre - film obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Bernard Malaterre, wyk. Jean-Marc Thibault, Roger Souza, Agnes Torrent, Marie-Josephine Crenn (92 min) (powt.) Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show (powt.) 10.00 Wolny czas - magazyn (powt.) 10.30 Bawarskie krajobrazy - film dokumentalny (powt., dla nie słyszących) 11.15 quer: Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 13.00 Zarządzanie - program edukacyjny 13.30 Na początek, to nazywam się Ende - koniec. Pisarz Michael Ende - film dokumentalny 14.15 Step in - magazyn informacyjny w języku angielskim 14.30 Jeszcze raz nam się udało - program literacki 15.00 Przestrzeń życiowa - zoo - film dokumentalny 15.15 Monsieur Taxi - komedia, Francja 1952, reż. Andre Hunebelle, wyk. Michel Simon, Claire Olivier, Roland Alexandre, Monique Darband (75 min) 16.30 Film do tyłu - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Miejskie opowieści - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sport 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.05 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.43 Program wieczorny 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Nasz kraj - magazyn regionalny 19.45 Antyki - spektakl Chiemgauer Volkstheater 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.35 Chwasty - magazyn ekologiczny 22.00 Kanal fatal - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Paulaner Solo Kabarett - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne i sport 00.00 Muzyka nocą: Monachijskie Lato Fortepianowe 1999 - reportaż i koncert 01.15 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 05.15 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 05.40 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 06.05 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 06.35 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.15 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.00 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 09.00 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.00 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 10.55 Alien Attack - film SF, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Lee H. Katzin/Charles Crichton/Bill Lenny, wyk. Martin Landau, Barbara Bain, Roy Dotrice, Philip Madoc (105 min) 13.05 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.10 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.10 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.10 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Dawno temu, na Dzikim Zachodzie (C'era una Volta il West) - western, Włochy/USA 1968, reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Henry Fonda, Charles Bronson, Jason Robards Jr., muz. Ennio Morricone (157 min) 23.30 Tylko patrz (Eros: Watch Me) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Lipo Ching, wyk. Jennifer Burton, Scott Forrest, Kelly Burns, Steve Sherwin (108 min) 01.10 Uomo Venuto per Uccidere - western, Włochy 1969, reż. Leon Klimovsky, wyk. Richard Wyler, brad Harris, William Spolt, Femi Benussi (79 min) 02.50 Wiadomości 02.55 Il Lungo Giornodel Massacro - western, Włochy 1968, reż. Albert Cardiff, wyk. Peter Martell, Manuel Serrano, Daniela Giordano (95 min) 04.45 Wiadomości 04.50 Tylko patrz (Eros: Watch Me) - film erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 extra 3 - magazyn satyryczny (powt.) 06.30 Paryskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 07.00 N3 świat - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Być spadkobierczynią - bardzo chętnie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Nie ma piękniejszego kraju: Gran Canaria - program krajoznawczy 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Czas na dokument: Techniczne pomniki (1) - film dokumentalny 15.30 Świat pełen tajemnic: Noc palolo - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - program poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program krajoznawczy 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wilhelma opowieści o koniach - film dokumentalny 21.00 NORDtour - magazyn podróżniczy 21.15 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.00 (na żywo) NDR Talk Show 00.00 NDR Talk Show classics - najciekawsze fragmenty z 20 lat 00.30 extra 3 - magazyn satyryczny 01.00 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.30 Wolne pokoje! - talk show 02.30 Aligator 2 - Mutacja (Alligator 2 - The Mutation) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Jon Hess, wyk. Joseph Bologna, Dee Wallace Stone, Richard Lynch, Woody Brown (87 min) 04.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 04.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 05.00 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 05.30 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny Pro 7 05.20 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.45 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 (powt.) 08.10 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 08.40 Kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.10 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 (powt.) 09.45 Dinozaury - w krainie gigantów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (powt.) 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, Kanada 1998 22.20 Moce ciemności (Hellbound) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Calvin Levels, Christopher Neame (91 min) 00.10 Córka morderców (The Tie That Binds) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Wesley Strick, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Keith Carradine, Moira Kelly, Vincent Spano (94 min) 02.00 Der Todeszug - thriller sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.40 Spenser: For Hire - serial kryminalny, USA 1985 04.35 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy 21.15 Nikola - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 21.45 Świat Rity - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 7 dni - 7 głów - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Freitag Nacht News - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Stern TV (powt.) 04.55 Nikola - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 05.20 Świat Rity - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Godzina prawdy - teleturniej 21.15 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Sabotaż (Sabotage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Carrie-Anne Moss, Graham Greene, Tony Todd (99 min) 00.10 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.15 Gruby i Belg - program rozrywkowy 01.45 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.35 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) Wdr 06.00 Fizyka, elektronika - magazyn edukacyjny 06.30 Scena - magazyn edukacyjny 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Zarządzanie przedsiębiorstwem - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Bóg i świat: Latający kaznodzieje - reportaż (powt.) 11.30 Wino - nowy świat: Nowa Zelandia - film dokumentalny (powt.) 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.15 Wśród ludzi: Wolny jak ptak - film dokumentalny 14.00 Dziennik gęsiej rodziny (12/14) - serial dokumentalny 14.15 Przygoda z naturą: Żłobek w oceanie - film dokumentalny 14.30 Maus Club - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Niemieckie miasta i krajobrazy: Hamburg - program muzyczny 15.25 Penelope - komedia, USA 1966, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Natalie Wood, Peter Falk, Ian Bannen, Dick Shawn (94 min) Zapobiegliwa małżonka planuje napad na bank jej męża... 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Sport na Zachodzie: Nationscup on Ice - magazyn sportowy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ojczyste melodie: Zamek Merode - program muzyczny 21.45 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 B. spotyka... - talk show 23.00 Zimny jak lód - Coca-cola i Trzecia Rzesza. Niemiecka historia orzeźwienia - film dokumentalny 23.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: 190 lat temu. Wycieczka po Odrze braci Josepha i Wilhelma von Eichendorff - film dokumentalny 00.00 Festiwal komizmu: Marlene Jaschke - występ solowy z Juttą Wübbe - program kabaretowy 00.45 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Backstreet Boys 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (Whitney Houston) 22.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny